In the drilling and completion industry, the formation of boreholes for the purpose of production or injection of fluid is common. Hydrocarbons such as oil and gas can be recovered from the subterranean formation using the boreholes.
With the advances of downhole completion and well monitoring methods, rotationally aligning service strings are beginning to see a growing number of applications for their use. Current generation rotationally aligned equipment, in the form of well monitoring wet connects, are commonly positioned at the top of a lower completion to allow a monitor from the lower completion to be linked to surface equipment. However, these rotational aligned connections are limited to a single point in the tool string. Additionally, downhole completion frac pack methods are limited to linear alignment only of a service string to an outer string in current generation completion systems. This introduces difficulties in ways to control erosive flow paths and implement optimal alignment of tool strings to ensure durability for the applicable frac tools. Multizone completions are equally limited in the inability to rotationally align a frac tool with each frac sleeve over the course of several zones.
The art would be receptive to alternative and improved methods and apparatus for indicating location of a string downhole.